Let Me Bleed
by Moonlight Phoenix1
Summary: Draco is cold, alone and...dying. Why? What is he thinking? Who finds him?
1. Bleed

A/N: OK, this is something completely random that came into my head as a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing. I know it's kinda ... OK, REALLY vague, but it's supposed to be like that. Please leave me a review and tell me if I should leave this as it is, continue it, or delete from ff.net cuz it's so crap? Thanx!

Let Me Bleed

I lie here.  
  
Cold, alone, on the stone floor.  
  
I feel pain.  
  
It doesn't matter.  
  
I deserve it.  
  
Loneliness and pain.  
  
The only two things that I actually deserve in my pathetic life.  
  
It's coming to an end now.  
  
I can feel it.  
  
It's getting darker and darker.  
  
No one's coming.  
  
I know.  
  
I've been here for a while.  
  
I gave up shouting an hour ago.  
  
No one cares.  
  
There's no one on this planet who cares anymore.  
  
That is, if they ever cared in the first place.  
  
One less Malfoy in the world.  
  
What does it matter?  
  
Isn't that what Potter told me once?  
  
No one cares that this Malfoy is the last heir to the Malfoy family.  
  
No one cares that this Malfoy fought for the Light Side in this stupid battle that's just ended and left pure pain and despair.  
  
No one cares that this Malfoy was dragged away from the battlefield, into the Malfoy Manor, and tortured by his own father.  
  
No one cares that this Malfoy is on the cold stone floor, dying.  
  
In fact ... neither do I.  
  
And I'm the Malfoy that everything's happened to.  
  
I can feel the blood trickle down my side.  
  
I know that I deserve it; it was meant for me.  
  
Wait ...  
  
I feel something, no, someone kneeling down beside me.  
  
I can't see who it is.  
  
Too dark.  
  
Way too dark.  
  
The person starts stroking my hair gently.  
  
Hold on ...  
  
I know that touch ...  
  
"Draco ... don't worry ... everything's gonna be OK ..." he whispers.  
  
Oh no. Not him. Please not him ...  
  
I can deal with anything ...  
  
Pain, cold ... death ...  
  
Just not him ...  
  
I can't bear to face him after what I did.  
  
But was it MY fault?  
  
Yes.  
  
"I'm gonna help you get better ..." he says quietly, softly.  
  
No.  
  
No ... _don't you understand?  
_  
This is the end.  
  
I deserve this.  
  
Let me bleed.  
  
Please, just ...  
  
_Let me bleed ..._A/N: WELL! That was an angst-fest, wasn't it? But it's short. Very short. Yes, I know – I tend to make my chapters extremely short. Well, you know that I'll just be sitting here, by my computer, waiting for a review . . . please? Anyone? Anyone at all? Review this? Oh pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaasssseee review this!!!!! starts sobbing like a ... sobbing ... thing 


	2. Sleep

A/N: WOW! 17 reviews for one chapter!?! Thankeez, hugz and kisses to all you lot who reviewed! Mwah! Now, people, I am warning you, that this is SLASH!!! If you don't like it, don't read it. You think you know who the person besides Draco is? You think you know? Do you??? Well, I'm not gonna tell you in this chapter, BUT . . . read the A/N at the end of this chapter. grins sheepishly  
  
Let Me Bleed  
  
I lay in his arms quietly, eyes closed, waiting for the pain to end and numbness take over.  
  
"Draco?" I hear him say softly.  
  
I don't answer.  
  
Why should I?  
  
There's no point.  
  
I'm just gonna die anyway.  
  
"Drac?" he says again, apprehension in his voice.  
  
"I'm still here," I manage to say quietly, without opening my eyes.  
  
I can't bear to look at him after what I did.  
  
It was my fault. My fault, my fault, my fault, all my fault ...  
  
He nearly died ... the operation was nearly ruined ... because of _me_ ...  
  
I hear his heavy breathing. He must have run all the way here, looking for me.  
  
"Don't worry, Drac. Help's coming ... they're on their way, Drac, everything's gonna be OK," he whispers.  
  
No. No, it isn't.  
  
It isn't going to be OK.  
  
Nothing's ever going to be OK again.  
  
All because of me.  
  
He starts stroking my hair.  
  
Such softness ... such gentleness in his movements ...  
  
No.  
  
Stop it.  
  
_Why are you doing this?  
_  
I can't stand it. How can you be nice to me when I ... he ... they ...  
  
This is wrong. You're not supposed to be like this. You're supposed to hate me. Not help me. That's not how it's supposed to go.  
  
"Why?" I manage to choke out.  
  
"Why what?" he asks, never ceasing stroking my hair.  
  
"Why are you ..." I can hardly get the words out. "After ... what I did ... how on earth can you still ...?" I trail off.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Draco," he says firmly.  
  
"It was," my voice sounds frayed, worn out ... old.  
  
"It was not. Stop blaming yourself, Draco. What's done is done," he says gently, yet firmly.  
  
"But I ... he ..." I am unable to go on.  
  
If I had never ... with him ... none of this would have happened ...  
  
You're so stupid, Draco. Stupid.  
  
Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid worthless piece of filth.  
  
Why did I have to betray his trust? Why?  
  
For his own good.  
  
Was it? Really?  
  
Yes.  
  
No.  
  
I don't know.  
  
I honestly don't know.  
  
I betrayed his trust ... betrayed him ... and yet he still stays here with me, stroking my hair, whispering words of comfort into my ear ...  
  
Potter.  
  
It's all Potter's fault.  
  
Potter's the one who made him cry, not me. Potter's the one who ran around announcing that he had shagged the infamous Draco Malfoy, not me. Potter's the one who didn't give a damn about him when he asked how his best friend could do that to him, not me.  
  
Stop it Draco. Stop it. You're wrong. Because it wasn't Potter's fault, was it? It was yours. All your fault ...  
  
I choke on a sob, making him curl his arms around me and rock me backwards and forwards like a child.  
  
The pain is getting number, now. The pain in my body, I mean.  
  
But not in my heart.  
  
The pain in my heart is getting greater and greater ... until it feels like I cannot breathe anymore.  
  
I squeeze my eyes shut tighter.  
  
"Sleep, Draco. Sleep."

A/N: Err . . . that was very strange. And, no, Draco isn't dead. He's just fallen asleep, 'K? Well, who do YOU think Draco's mystery man is? (And, yes, it _is_ a man). I want you all to place a vote in your reviews please – either who you think it is, or who you WANT it to be. So, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. I know you're all nice people, so you'll REVIEW won't you? Please? makes cute puppy-dog eyes that no one can refuse 


	3. Need

A/N: I'm so happy! Happy happy happy! Probably 'cos I went to a party last night (for the first time in, like, a year) and had a GREAT time! I got a kinda sorta boyfriend. Yay on me lol! : ) I'm just happy! Anyhow, my happiness has possessed me to ask my mum to let me go on the internet for a bit (so I can post this). And she said yes. Yay! Tra la la la ... Read and enjoy, dear readers. And review, dear reviewers.

Let Me BleedI wake with a start.  
  
I heard something. A shout, a hiss, a curse.  
  
What's going on? Why is it so dark?  
  
And why am I so cold?  
  
His arms aren't around me anymore! Where is he?  
  
There's a low hiss coming somewhere from my left.  
  
Is that you?  
  
Why is it so goddamn _dark_?  
  
I get onto my knees and start crawling forward, groping around the place.  
  
There's a harsh laugh somewhere above me.  
  
"Awww, look at this, McNair. Little Malfoy's on his knees for me."  
  
Someone else laughs now.  
  
And now, suddenly, there lots of people laughing, above me, all around me.  
  
Where are they? Who are they? Death Eaters, without a doubt.  
  
What the hell's going on?  
  
_Why can't I fucking see?_  
  
I stop crawling, and the laughter stops.  
  
"That was a good one, Lestrange. Did you use that on Frank so that he wouldn't see what was happening to his wife, so he'd just hear her screams? Very smart, I must say, causing someone to lost their sight."  
  
Someone to lost their ... lose their ...  
  
Fuck ... fuckfuckfuckfuck fuckity fuck fuck _fuck_.  
  
I can't see him.  
  
I can't see the person who's talking.  
  
I can't see the Death Eaters.  
  
I can't see anything.  
  
I ... I'm blind.  
  
Oh my God.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
My voice sounds weak and frail compared to the harsh, gruff voices that are now sniggering around me.  
  
Where is he?  
  
_Where is he?_  
  
"Ron?"  
  
My voice is louder now, clearer.  
  
"Ron?! RON!"  
  
I'm panicking now.  
  
They're laughing.  
  
Where is he? I can't see him, I can't hear him, I can't feel him.  
  
I try to grope at a place next to me, but it useless.  
  
I can't fucking see, my eyesight's fucking gone.  
  
And now, so is he.  
  
I'm surrounded by Death Eaters, and I have no fucking clue where my boyfriend's gone.  
  
Now my voice is but a whisper.  
  
"I need you Ron."  
  
The laughter around me reaches pandemonium.A/N: Hmmm ... believe it or not, I wasn't actually planning to write this chapter like this, I mean, I had no idea that the story was going to go in this direction. It just sort of ... happened. It kinda flowed. And, all the people who guessed/hoped it was/would be Ron (which was a good majority of you) ... CONGRATULATIONS! I am now currently sending you all cyber-hugs, cyber-cookies and )-;---s. And to the rest of the reviewers, of course, even if you didn't guess that it was Ron – I love you all anyway!!! Anyhow, as for Drac's blindness, blame Klypto the Muse™, not me! I am now eagerly awaiting for the reviews for this chapter. Go on. Bring them on. I'll just sit here, waiting ... gets down on both knees and begs PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!!! : ) 


End file.
